customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
My New Shoes (episode) (battybarney2014's version)
My New Shoes is the 31st episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. Plot When Baby Bop's pink ballet dancing shoes are too dirty, Barney uses magic to take them off, and he and the kids take her to the shoes store to look for new ones for her. Educational Theme: Different Kinds of Shoes Recap When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers. Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Kendall / Voice: Julie Johnson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper (Sandy Duncan) Songs #The Barney Theme Song (Performed by Kids) #We've Got Shoes (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Big and Little (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Feet (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Ten Little Toes (Performed by Kami, Stacy, David, Nick, Barney, and Baby Bop) #I Can Do (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Happy Dancin' (Performed by Barney) #My New Shoes (Performed by Baby Bop) #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Performed by Baby Bop) #I Love You (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) Trivia * This episode is similar to the 2003 Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". *This is the only Season 9 episode, not to feature BJ the Dinosaur. However, he is mentioned in this episode. *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *This is another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. *This is also another time the effect where Barney spins around, and changes into clothes. However, in this episode, he changes into the rest of the clothes when the effect where he spins around. *Barney wears the same tap dancing shoes, as he did in "On Again, Off Again". *Barney wears the same top hat, as he did in "The Queen of Make-Believe" and "I Can Do That!". *Barney wears the same tuxedo jacket, as he did in "Let's Eat!", "Walk Around the Block with Barney", "On Again, Off Again", and "I Love My Neighborhood". *Barney wears the same bow-tie, as he did in "Our Earth, Our Home", "Practice Makes Music", "Hi, Neighbor!", "I Can Do That!", "If the Shoe Fits...", "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", "Let's Eat!", "Barney's "I Can Do" Show", "What's in a Name?", "Walk Around the Block with Barney", "Barney's Hollywood Surprise", "Barney's Wonderful World of Friends", "On Again, Off Again", and "I Love My Neighborhood". *Barney holds the same cane, as he did in "The Backyard Show", "I Can Do That!", "If the Shoe Fits...", "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's "I Can Do" Show", "", "Barney's Wonderful World of Friends", "Happy Dancin' Feet", and "On Again, Off Again". *Baby Bop wears the same pink sparkly tutu, as she did in "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Barney's Halloween Party", "Barney's Super Singing Circus", "Come on Over to Barney's House", and "Let's Read with Barney". *After not being used for 12 years, the song, "Ten Little Toes" returns in this episode, since the 1993 Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!". *Sandy Duncan, *When Barney says "Whoa!", as he spins around, as he uses his magic to make his other tap dancing clothes appear on him and his tap dancing cane appear on his right hand, the sound was voiced by Mario ( ) from "King Mario of Cramalot" (when Mario almost falls, while fighting King Koopa), except it was pitched down to , and mixed with Barney's voice. *When Baby Bop says "Barney has happy feet!", as she, Kami, Stacy, David and Nick watch Barney tap dancing, during the song, "Happy Dancin'", the sound was taken from "On Again, Off Again" (when Baby Bop (with her teddy bear in a clown costume), Sarah, Beth and Mario watch Nick and Barney tap dancing, during the song, "Happy Dancin'"). *At the end, the Barney doll wears his tap dancing shoes, his tap dancing top hat, his tap dancing tuxedo jacket, his tap dancing bow-tie, and his tap dancing cuffs and holds his tap dancing cane. Sound Effects Used U.K. Edits In the U.K. version of this episode, Gallery Baby Bop's dirty pink ballet dancing shoes. Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids entering the shoes store. Barney tap dancing, with his tap dancing clothes on and his tap dancing cane, during the song, "Happy Dancin'". Baby Bop wearing her new pink ballet dancing shoes. Quotes (English version): Quote 1 (English version): * Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") BARNEY!!! * Barney: (to the viewers) * ( ) * Nick: David, throw it to me! * David: Okay, Nick! I'll do it! * Kami: Hi, guys! What are you doing? * Nick: We're playing catch. Wanna try? * Kami: Sure. * David: Me too. * Stacy: I wanna do it! * Barney: Or me? * Kids: BARNEY!!! * Barney: Hi, everyone. Where is Baby Bop? * (Baby Bop arrives at the park, with her dirty pink ballet dancing shoes on) * Baby Bop: Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody! * Kids: BABY BOP!!! * Barney: Hi, Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: Look at my pretty pink ballet dancing shoes. They're dirty. * Barney: That's okay, Baby Bop. I'll take them off. (uses magic and takes ballet dancing shoes off of Baby Bop's feet) * Baby Bop: Thank you, Barney. * Barney: You're welcome. And we'll go to a shoes store to look for new ones for you. * Baby Bop: Okay. What's a shoes store? * Barney: A shoes store is a store where they have different kinds of shoes. * Baby Bop: That's right! * Barney: C'mon, let's go! * (Barney, Baby Bop and the kids exit the park) Quote 2: * (Fades to the next scene where Barney, Baby Bop and the kids enter the shoes store) * * * * * * (music starts to the song, "We've Got Shoes") Quote 3: (English version) * (after the song, "We've Got Shoes", a shoes store lady enters the shoes store) * Mrs. Shoes Store Lady: Hi, Barney! Hi, everyone! * Barney, Baby Bop & the Kids: Hi, Mrs. Shoes Store Lady! *Baby Bop: Mrs. Shoes Store Lady, my pretty pink ballet dancing shoes were too dirty? *Mrs. Shoes Store Lady: Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. * * Quote 4: (English version): * (after the song, "Big and Little") * * * * Quote 5: (English version): * (after the song, "Feet") * * Quote 6: (English version): * (after the song, "Ten Little Toes") * * * Quote 7: (English version): * (after the song, "I Can Do") * * * * Quote 8: English version): *Kami: (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe") That number song was fun! * Barney: It sure is. Can I wear my tap dancing shoes? * Kami: Sure, Barney. But first, I'll measure your feet. * Barney: Okay. * (Kami measures Barney's feet) * Barney: I better get my tap dancing shoes right now! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on the floor) * All: (except Barney) Wow! * Nick: Barney, we can help you put on your tap dancing shoes. * Barney: You can? * Baby Bop: We can? * Kami: Yes! We can all help Barney put his tap dancing shoes on! * Nick: And we can button them! * Barney: That's a super-dee-duper idea! I can't wait! * (Fades to the next scene where Barney's feet are now covered in his tap dancing shoes, then Nick makes sure that tap dancing shoes are fit just right on Barney's feet) * Nick: There. All done, Barney. * Barney: (makes tapping sounds in his tap dancing shoes) Oh, boy! Oh, boy! (turns around) Thank you for helping me, everybody! * All: (except Barney) You're welcome. * Baby Bop: Barney, maybe you should put on your other tap dancing clothes and hold your tap dancing cane. * Barney: Good idea, Baby Bop! (spins around, as he uses his magic) WHOA! (his top hat, his tuxedo jacket, and his bow-tie appear on them, and his cane appears on his right hand, and he stops spinning) * All: (except Barney) Wow! * Baby Bop: Oh, Barney! You looked nice! (giggles) * Rachel: Now you're ready to tap dance! * Barney: Okay! One, two, one, two, three, four! * (music starts to the song, "Happy Dancin'", as Barney starts tap dancing) Quote 9 (English version): * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop and the kids clap and cheer) * Barney: Thank you, everybody! Thank you! * * * Quote 10 (English version): *Baby Bop: (after the song, "My New Shoes") Quote 11 (English version): * (after the song, "The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", Barney and the kids clap and cheer) * * * * Quote 12 (English version): *Baby Bop: (after the clip of "Baby Bop's Ballet Dance Class" from "Come on Over to Barney's House") * * * * Quote 13: English version): * Baby Bop: (after the song, "I Love You") * * Quotes (Spanish version): Quote 1 (Spanish version): * () * * * * * * * Quotes (Brazilian Portuguese version): Category:Season 9 Episodes 21-41 Category:Fake Category:Fake Clothing Episodes Category:Fake Shoes Episodes Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episodes